Jess's encounter
by Girl in a Bow Tie
Summary: this is my first story and i'm rubbish at summaries soo... Jessica Spencer is a girl from this dimension who gets transported into the skulduggery universe basically. rated t because i'm paranoid probably won't have adult themes but there will be shipping! everyone who is dead is alive other than calean cause he's a dick, and i can't put a third genre but it would be friendship
1. Chapter 1 introducing Jess

Jess woke up with a headache where was she, she looked around the clean white room it smelled of betadine and cleanliness, the typical smell of a hospital just as she thought that she felt she, she turned her head and threw up in a cup of water next her. When Jess was done she regained her composure then lost it again she freaked out, _I'm in a hospital, I'm in a hospital I'm in a HOSPITAL, why am I here WHAT happened _then she snapped _WHERE ARE MY BOOKS_ she looked around was about to panic when an old man with white hair and a beard came into the room, "hello there I'm- "as soon as he spoke Jess new exactly where she was then she fainted.

"you're not that scary" a girl that sounded about seventeen said, Jessica Spencer's brain was awake before she opened her eyes "speak for yourself" a voice like velvet mumbled "skulduggery" the younger voice said sounding annoyed, the third person rolled his eyes and was about to speak when Jess snapped open her eyes they all stared at her suddenly she felt scared then the third person, the old man from before, spoke grumpily "that was the second time you have cut me off in the last two hours" "oh sorry Kenspeckle I didn't mean to" jess said with a grin.

Kenspeckle looked shocked the younger one looked surprised and skulduggery… how do you even read a skeletons face? Silence silence is what followed normally Jess wouldn't of minded the but today no, "hello hello is anybody in there" jess said waving her hands in front of everyone, skulduggery was the first on to speak "ok Val I think we should leave, china is mad" he said the last part in a mocking tone which really pissed Jessica off "oh fine, see you kenspeckle" Valkyrie replied waving too kenspeckle. Once they had left kenspeckle said exasperated "huh well r u all right that's actually a stupid question no one would be all right after falling from the sky".

**AN: by the way skulduggery had his facade on the whole time val and skul aren't sure if she is a mage or not for some reason *wink* and there will not be skulduggery OK good ganith and there will also be more oc's in if you to learn more about them go to Tanith's crazy twin's page ok byeeee**

**P.S i like chocolate **


	2. Chapter 2 i faint a lot

**AN: ok so i think i'll do a disclaimer all right of the skulduggery series go to the golden god i am just a humble subject who basks in his glory. good enough i think so too ok so i know there short but if there short i can update more quickly ok good pls review and favourite and you get a cookie for reviewing and a chocolate ber for fav and folowing ok now **

**ON TANITH THE STORY see what i did there**

"WHAT I FELL FROM THE SKY!" jess screamed and kenspeckle plugged his ears and said "yes you DID now please stop screaming" _oh yeah I should probably stop that_ "sorry" she said sheepishly why the hell am here wait this place actually exists wait why am I here kenspeckle turned around and walked to a cupboard "I think these are yours" he said throwing a backpack of books and other stuff _shit did he look I mean the bo_ " don't worry I didn't look inside I do respect privacy you know" he told her interrupting her thoughts but also giving her the answer, she let out a sigh of relief " now I don't want to be the one to tell you this quite frankly I'm not supposed to but since.."

he was cut off for the 3rd time that day or (was it night hmm anyway) by a skulduggery opening the door "we forgot the girl" he said "well actually he forgot her" Valkyrie said coming in behind her "WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE INTERRUPTED" kenspeckle yelled stomping out of the room " well ok then… are you guys taking me to see china?" jess said val looked confused "yeah kenspeckle told you about her then" skulduggery's phone started playing God save the queen he just looked at val her was trying to repress her laughter "hello, yep, sure, yeah we got her, don't worry we'll be there In no time, ok see you ok ok I will, bye china" skulduggery said into the phone then put it into his pocket

"let's go" val said and they all walked out of the room and Jessica realized they were in the cinema SHE WAS IN KENSPECLE'S LAB, she almost fainted better not I've done that enough already when they got outside tho, she did.

**if you now what/who she fainted at tell me in the review ok by**


	3. Chapter 3 tears, a lot

**AN: Disclaimer:**

**i am AWESOME i just want to say that, even tho i'm not awesome enough to own the skulduggery pleasant series tho that belongs to the golden god himself Derek landy. ok on with the story oh and hi captain carrot the only person reading this ok now ON WITH THE STORY**

"OWWW" Jess yelled rubbing the bruise on her arm "oh sorry about that but, you passed out" Valkyrie Cain responded settling back into her seat at that point Jessica realized she was in the back seat of the BENTLEY she only just managed to restrain from fan girling she wouldn't want to faint again, dashboard by modest mouse started playing on the radio trying to sort through her thoughts without getting overwhelmed she got lost in the music as well as her thoughts.

XxxxxTime PassesxxxxX

When the song ended they arrived at the Sanctuary and Jess brought herself back into reality, on their way walking up to the Sanctuary Jessica spotted a good looking lady and a handsome man sitting on a bench holding hands looking up at the sky with a girl who had bright blue hair sitting on the grass in front of them eating a sandwich _OH MY GOLDEN GOD _Jess yelled inside her head trying not to cry and run over to them _scapegrace thrasher and Clarabelle OK this is getting really overwhelming._

When they were inside tip staff greeted them "hello, grand mage china is expecting you" then he lead them to her, when Jess saw that the room was bigger than she thought mesmerized by the epicenes of the room she didn't see the beautiful woman sitting in the middle till she spoke, "hello sweetheart, skulduggery, Valkyrie" Jessica turned round stood stock still and stared straight at her tears whelming in her eyes _CHINAA CHINA CHINAAAA _this time she let the tears come.

Everyone turned shocked especially china I mean people fall in love with her all the time and give weird reactions but no one had cried before, chin came over to comfort Jess for some reason _probably because she thinks I'm in love with her or something_ Jess thought still crying "child don't cry" china said "a I think I'll go Valkyrie is um hungry yes" skulduggery said leaving with val following behind "uh I have no idea what's going on but hi" a deep voice said coming in after skulduggery and Valkyrie and Jessica Spencer was nothing but tears.

**AN: pls review follow and favourite if you guess who he is you get a cinnamon bun (i think there meant to be delicious) ok cookie for you all (::)**

**P.S. i like chocolate **


	4. Chapter 4 China's POV

**AN: **

**The Captain**** Carrot: yeah i love dashboard now and as i have said before the chapters are short so that i ca update more frequently **

**Deadgirl19: thanks and read on and find out it could be ghastly oh and there will be Sexter **

**Skelly in a fez: thank you and read on it could me ghastly**

**soo disclaimer rffg24fo32ufg2atdgeallyrbcturightspny4xrypbelong49ygx9ybto755ot5ttxgwjegoldenuteuyxgode58o**

**the discaimer is in there find it and you get chocochip pie {::::::::::}**

**ON TANITH THE STORY**

It started with a call from skulduggery, " good morning oh mighty holiness just thought you would like to know a girl that looks about 15 has just fallen from the sky in Dublin".

"WHAT" china yelled into the phone then went back into her normal neutral mode "is she a mage, did the mortals see skulduggery and where is she now"

"1. We have no idea if she's mage or mortal it's hard to tell 2. No we were in a scorer town 3. Kenspeckle's lab"

"OK now do you know her name and did you put up a bed of air or did she hit the ground and how serious are her injuries"

" no we don't know her name she's been passed out for the last 3 hours, of course we did and she had a broken arm and leg from the impact but kenspeckle is fixing that and a maybe a minor concussion which will be fixed as well"

"Skulduggery" china said irritated "you mean to tell me this happened three hours ago and you only tell me NOW"

"Well we were busy"

"Just... When she wakes up bring her here ok and did she have anything with her"

"Fine and yes she had a backpack but china you're asking all these questions but you're forgetting the most obvious"

"Yes I know goodbye" china ended the conversation, then put the phone down leaving herself to her thoughts.

**XxxxTimePassesxxxX**

When the girl walked in with skulduggery pleasant and Valkyrie felt something strange about she let off a type of aura that made china care about her _hmm maybe she is a mage_ china noticed she was distracted by the room so she spoke "hello sweetheart, skulduggery, Valkyrie" at this the girl turned round, stood stock still, stared straight at china then she erupted into tears, _www-what_ china thought _no one has cried when they met me for the first time before this this is a new reaction _china felt the erg to comfort the girl.

She went over to the girl and gave a hug "child don't cry" china said in a comforting tone, skulduggery made some excuse and left with Valkyrie right after they left ghastly came in "uh I have no idea what's going on but hi" the girl looked up stop crying for 2 seconds Then erupted again.

**AN: here are your cookies and choco bars (::) (::) (::) [:::::] [:::::::] [:::::::] oh and don't forget to review favorite and follow**


	5. Chapter 5 introducing Lexi

**AN: hello to the 3 (?) people reading this hope you had/have a great day**

**Skelly in a fez: i already gave you your pie but here's another because i'm nice {:::::::::} and your cookie for reviewing (::)**** your the only one getting a cookie because your the only one who reviewed NO ONE LOVES ME *cry's in corner***

**Me: hey val do your want to do the disclaimer with me**

**Val: no i'm going to Dexter's house **

**Me: dex and val sitting in a tre first comes love then comes marriage... the disapproval by skulduggery**

**Val: YOU LITTLE - wait what**

**Me: *does Douge impression***

**Val: uh you are so annoying this is why you couldn't own the SP series because were to awesome for you or McDonald's **

**Me: which are own by Derek Landy and whoever own's McDonald's **

**Val: did you just**

**Me: yup**

**Val: i hate you**

**Me: i love you to**

**ON TANITH THE STORY**

* * *

"I'm OK now promise" Jessica said sipping her tea, she was in the kitchen of Ghastly Bespoke's shop "are you sure you fine, China said you burst into tears when you saw her but she just thought-"she cut Ghastly off "yeah I know just I wasn't that I don't really want to answer these questions I fell out of the sky today" she looked at her tea

"OK so are you a mage we couldn't tell which is something that's never happened before is but that has seemed to be happening a lot since you came"

"Well I don-"my phone started playing lighthouse by G.R.L my Best friends ring tone "a just one second ghastly" she said then walked into the shop and answered the call.

* * *

"hello"

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU" came Alexis Green screaming voice "I have two sour watermelon slushies ready here and you haven't come back with the rascals yet from green wood"

_Yeah that's right I was picking up Jack and Mable my memories coming back, SH*T _"OK here's what you have to do pick up jack and Mable drop jack off at my house and tell her I'm at um… Montana's OK"

"Why where are you what's going on?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was in the Sanctuary"

"Pftt of course not how does that even work"

"You're right I lied… I'm in Ghastly's shop" I loud burst of laughter came from the phone

"See this is why I love you, OK I'm just going to pretend you're telling the truth, how did you get there"

"Well see I don't really know I lost part of my memories but there coming back, kenspeckle" Jess her the phone drop _yep she's as shocked as I was_

Lexi picked the phone back up "carry ooo-on"

"Well he told me I fell from the sky i had a concussion woke up in his lab-" cut_ off AGAIN now I understand what kenspeckle felt like _

"DID HE SEE THE BOOKS IN YOUR BACKPACK"

"No he respects people's privacy you know"

"OK alright now i-" now it was Jess's turn to cut Lexi off

"THANK LANDY I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED"

**AN: oooohhh cliff hanger (kind of) anyway review, follow and Fav you get a cookie for reviewing and a chocolate bar for following and pie for Faving**

**bye **

**P.S i like chocolate :P**


	6. update type thingie

**hi guys this is like an update thingie. I realized the i switched to 1st person in the last chapter if i do do that i'll just leave it it my just be easier to write that way ok bye**

* * *

**OK**** so i have decided this will be my update chapter come to this every day to see what's happening so today i have a lot of stuff going on and didn't have time to write :) a may have one up tomorrow bye love ya :P**

* * *

**hey guys so you may have seen the new cover photo well my internet friend The captain carrot drew that for me ok that's all bye**


	7. Chapter 6 Meet the rascals

**AN: sowry don't kill me i didn't update but now i did YAY and it's a longer one double YAY ok so for the ones who have read tanith's crazy twin's fanfiction this does not effect the Cessiar time line ok **

**Tanith's crazy twin: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME ON MY GRAMMAR**

**deadgirl19: thanks and you will find out in this chapter also i have a request pls do more valduggery in pleasantly raising Cain OK bye**

**i can't be bothered to do something fun with the chapter it's 9:21 pm and i'm tired so everything goes to thier respected owner ok now**

**ON TANITH THE STORY **TM

* * *

_**Lexi's P.O.V**_

_Derek dammit where is she, she was supposed to meet me here with the rascal._ Alexis Green was quite frankly… pissed of Jessica Spencer, her best friend, was supposed to meet her at the MacDonald's between their school and each other's siblings. _Ugh I'll just text her_

**Hello where are you…**

No reply _hmm well I'm bored again _she thought then decided to read some old texts covo's the had ,as Lexi was scrolling through she came across the most recent one

**Hey what do you want to eat?**

_**Um uh you pick, but I want a sour watermelon slushy**_

**Fine, are you there yet?**

_**Nah I'm going home to get my notebook it's got idea's for the new story in it**_

**Ok while you're there I left my plastic sword in your room when I was attacking your brother**

_**Lol ok btw you still have my bow in your bag right**_

**Yeah, ok bye it's my turn to order **

_**See ya **_

_Ok bored again _she thought then put the phone down, then picked up her computer and started typing, she was just finishing typing

_Cessiar and winter just finished test chamber 16 when ace bust into looking straight at cess and the he frowned when he saw winter and she just backed out of the room_

When she looked at the time _wow she's late I guess I'll call her, _lexi picked up her phone and called blring blring blring

"hello" came Jessica spencer's voice

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU"

**/skipping the parts you already know\\\\\\\\\**

"THANK LANDY I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED"

"What what what" Lexi said urgently

"Well it started when I left school, that's when you texted me and asked what I wanted when I put my phone in my pocket I turned the corner and started walking up our street, I was near my house when I saw a guy and a girl who looked in their 30's glance in my direction didn't think much of it turned and walked into the driveway when I unlocked the house I grabbed a donut-"

"You took a donut seriously"

"yes I did I was hungry DON'T INTERRUPT ME ok good now back to the story, -I walked up to my room and went inside changed into my olaf t-shirt and put on my baby blue jacket then my darker blue pants and my white and baby blue ugg boots then my snow flake necklace since we were going to the movies, put your sword in my bag and tdotl since I haven't finished reading it then I grabbed my notebook and left but when I walked I heard a quiet pop sound then I felt sick next thing I know I'm throwing up in a cup on a hospital bed"

"ok so that happened what are you going to do know"

"Uh well wait I'm going to have to call you back ghastly wants to talk to me bye"

"Ok byyee"

Lexi put the phone down and thought _let's go get the kids_. Alexis was walking to jack and Mable's school "hey guys" she said and they turned round, they were playing a game of cards "oh lexi I thought my sister was picking us up" Mable said, Mable Spencer and Jack Green were best friends they both went to the same school and they were both in the same grade (4) and the same class "uh yeah she was but she went to Montana's" lexi responded "ok weird but let's go" Jack, her brother, said getting up followed by Mable and they all walked to the spencers house "see you Mable tell you mum jess is at Montana's bye" lexi said walking across the road with jack to their house when she sees a couple on a bench glance at her then she went inside jack bolted for his room and she was on her wayup the stairs when her my said coming round the corner "hello sweetheart how was your day where's Jessica" "oh it was good, she went to Montana's I think I might go to" lexi said "oh ok just call me when you get there love you sweetie" her mum said "thanks mum love you to" she said and walked up the stairs _uh I can't wait to sit down and think_ lexi thought and walked into her room. Pop _what where the hell am I_ lexi thought and she felt like she would throw up.

* * *

**AN: ok so now i'm going to face plant on the bed and fall asleep *snores***


	8. Chapter 7 shocked

**AN: sooooo hello guys this chapter is 717 words long YAAAAAAY personal accomplishment so i was supposed to update this ages ago today but i got distracted by food YUM so update is now also you may have noticed the new cover photo well that was drawn by the one and only The Captain Carrot go check out her stories THAT IS AN ORDER **

**Deadgirl19: thank you i reward you for your kindness i reward you with another chapter**

**Tanith's crazy twin: *puts on best jackfilms voice* YOUR GRAMMAR SUCKS **

** *song* derek he's the god the golden god he is awesome he owns skulduggery pleasant, don't kill me i only admire i don't steal this is my chapter and your so ... real? ok i'm bad a writing songs **

**ON TANITH THE STORY **TM **(this is mine leaf do not steal)**

* * *

**Valkyrie's P.O.V**

*thump* Valkyrie Cain heard a loud noise come from the top floor of skulduggery's house _do I seriously have to get up. _Valkyrie had gone to skulduggery Pleasant's house after the fiasco at the Sanctuary and was now watching TV and eating pizza while he was doing some skelly stuff and now she had to get up to see what that noise was, val slumped of the couch and stomped up the stairs. "What the" she said staring wide eyed at the tall girl standing in the hallway in a T.A.R.D.I.S t-shirt and jeans the same blue as the T.A.R.D.I.S on her shirt and a sonic screw driver necklace she giving off an aura type thing about her "don't mind her she stares that's what she does when she meets new people" she said Valkyrie's mouth dropped open _how how how how-HOW DID SHE KNOW THAT_

"You might to close that so you don't eat a fly"

Val immediately shut her mouth

"You're not stealing anything, you're not breaking anything so I guess your Stephanie"

Val's eyes widened and her jaw dropped again

"Ok so Valkyrie I don't know which house I'm in I could either be in your mansions /Gordon's mansion or Skulduggery's so which one"

_wh wh wh –WHAT how did she know who I am and skulduggery,_ Valkyrie only put up 2 fingers to indicate the second on since she was speechless

"Ok then now I need the toilet point me to the bathroom please"

Valkyrie pointed down the hall still speechless _woah wait to skul hears about this._

**Alexis' P.O.V**

Lexi walked into the bathroom "ok this is seriously… WEIRD!" she said then she looked in the mirror "WHAT WAY DO I HAVE BLACK HAIR!" she yelled and stared into the mirror at the long strait raven black hair in place of her normal chocolate brown hair "ok ok this is weird coming into another universe altered my hair, at least it's not pink" she said then pretended to vomit "why am talking to myself" she walked out of the room and down the stairs to see the man standing at the bottom.

**Skulduggery's P.O.V**

Valkyrie came rushing into his study,

"SKULDUGGERY SKULDUGGERY" she yelled

"Val what do you want I'm busy" Skulduggery said a little irritated

Huffing and puffing Val responded "girl… upstairs… appeared… out… of no… where"

"Wait what Valkyrie where is, who was she and was she mortal"

"One… second… ok now in the bathroom upstairs, I have no Idea and the same for the last one but she had this aura I don't know what it was tho"

"What, ok don't worry let's go"

When they got to the bottom of the stairs skulduggery put up his façade up just in time as the girl with a sonic screw driver necklace came down the stairs "hello I'm detective inspector me I know a weird name but may I ask what you're doing in my house" he said the girl raised her eyebrow's

"Oh come on skulduggery take off the façade you fit the skeleton skull much better…"

Both of Valkyries eyes and skulduggery's fake eyes widened with sock _how did she know of my handsome skeleton skull_

"Also detective inspector me is a horrible fake name how did Kenny even fall for the… oops I've said to much … I think any way"

Skul had turned he façade off, and him and Val's jaws dropped then skulduggery came to his senses and he felt the aura Valkyrie was talking about _adventure and mystery strange_ "well I think the Sanctuary would like to hear about you um what it your name" he said

"I don't have a name"

"Didn't your parents give you a name?"

"Oh no they did I just haven't picked one and I don't like the idea of you controlling me to do stuff so I won't tell you not yet anyway"

"Ok so you are a sorcerer"

"That's for me to know and you to possibly find out, so you said we were going to the Sanctuary cool let's go I can't to wait to see china" she said then paused slightly as Valkyrie put it fangirled "DO I GET TO RIDE IN THE BENTLY!"

"y y y- yes" skul replied slightly confused

"SQEEEEUUEEEEEE"

* * *

**ok ending message and so people who live in other countries after next week for 5 days i won't be writing i will be away for the school hols so yeah bye **

**P.S i like chocolate **TM


End file.
